Ansiedad y Desesperación de amor
by Mimiti23
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Ritsu en realidad nunca viajo al extranjero, que nunca llego a su casa, que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de estar con su Sempai… que en una mala jugada del destino su memoria no solo olvidara el rostro de su primer amor… sino toda su vida. Mal preámbulo :,I, pero lean! Mucho drama! :D
1. Introduccion

**Holaaa... bueno, este es un proyecto que se me ocurrio derrepente, y si tiene buenas criticas lo seguire o quizas lo solo lo siga xD**

**Es dramatico, no se hasta que punto, pero espero que sea de buen gusto. **

* * *

><p><strong>Introducción.<strong>

_-Oye… ¿Quieres venir a mi casa hoy?-hubo un momento de silencio entre esas palabras en las que los ojos verdes lo miraban sorprendido-… Si no quieres ir, no tienes por qué hacerlo…_

_-¡N-No!-se levantó de su silla sumamente sonrojado-¡Quiero decir…Si!-junto ambos puños frente a su cuerpo-¡Iré! ¡Déjame ir a tu casa por favor!-luego de esos gritos, el menor se volvió a sentar con la mirada gacha, ambos en silencio hasta que una chica del salón del castaño entro buscándolo._

_-¡Ah! ¡Ritsu-kun!-lo llamo una chica de aspecto tierno, hasta cierto punto infantil._

_-¡Ri-Rika-san!-exclamo yendo donde su compañera, tratando de disminuir su sonrojo._

_-Te estuve buscando…-suspiro-… Tu madre llamo a la oficina del director._

_-¿Mi-Mi madre?-pregunto confundido, cabe decir que la pequeña conversación estuvo bajo la constante mirada del azabache-¿Qué quería?_

_-Dijo algo de que An estaba en tu casa y debías irte para allá enseguida._

_-Ha-Ha…de-de acuerdo, gra-gracias por avisarme._

_-De nada, nos vemos luego…-se fue a la entrada sin haber notado siquiera al mayor. Ritsu camino hasta su Sempai eh intento hablar sin trabarse._

_-Sa-Saga-sem-sempai… Mi-Mi madre me-me necesita, y y-yo…_

_-Está bien…-dijo suspirando-… Puedes ir otro día._

_-¡N-No!-casi grito-¡Iré! ¡So-Solo espéreme una hora y-y arreglare todo en mi casa!-termino de decir algo alterado, sintiendo como sus mejillas se calentaban._

_-Está bien…-murmuro-… Te esperare aquí._

_-¡Sí!-se sonrojo aún más-¡Ya-Ya me voy!-tomo su bolso y sin más salió cual bala hacia la calle. El mayor miro un momento la puerta, soltó una sonrisa divertida y saco el libro que traía en el bolso._

_Una hora. Dos horas. Casi tres, lo único que sabía era que Ritsu no había podido librarse de su compromiso y que estaba esperándolo como un tonto en la biblioteca, sin mencionar que prácticamente el guardia nocturno ya lo estaba echando. Cuando llego a su casa solamente lo recibió Sorata en la entrada, sus padres sabrá dios donde estaban. Subió y se tiró en la cama, que en esos momentos le parecía algo solitaria. El gato se durmió a un lado de él, contagiándolo con su pereza, haciendo que se durmiera al poco tiempo._

_De esa tarde, dos días habían pasado sin ver al sonrojado castaño._

_No entendía muy bien porque no lo iba a ver a la biblioteca, ni porque ya ni siquiera lo veía en los pasillos. Estuvo tentado a buscarlo en su salón, pero la idea de que al muchacho le dé un ataque por la vergüenza lo abstuvo de hacerlo. Y ahora se encontraba en su propia aula, esperando a que el maestro llegara y pudiera empezar con la tediosa clase. Pero nunca paso. Apenas la campana toco y todos estuvieron en sus asientos, entro el director acompañado de un oficial, creando cuchicheo entre los alumnos._

_-Silencio, jóvenes-dijo el directivo-… Hoy robaremos un poco de su tiempo de estudio para hacer un anuncio importante-miro al oficial a su lado, que asintió y camino hasta colocarse frente a toda la clase._

_-Buenos días, me llamo Rei Hatketsu soy oficial de la policía de Japón-tomo una pila pequeña de papel que había dejado sobre la mesa del profesor, pero antes de mostrarlo siguió hablando-Sé que son Sempais, y que posiblemente no frecuenten mucho a los de primer año, pero ¿Alguno conoce a Onodera Ritsu?-los murmullos entre los estudiantes se dieron varios segundos, mientras uno por uno iba negando con la cabeza o un vano "no", incluyendo al de ojos almendrados, "Él se llama Oda", pensó para calarse un poco, "Puede que se llamen igual, pero los apellidos no coinciden"-De todos modos, les entregare unos volantes que los padres del muchacho mandaron a hacer, por favor repártanlos-entrego una cantidad en cada fila para que los pasaran hacia atrás-Quizás tampoco estén enterados de esto-carraspeo-…pero Onodera Ritsu lleva desaparecido casi tres días, por lo que necesitamos toda la ayuda posible para localizar su paradero-vio como los alumnos asentían dispuestos a ayudar-En los papeles que entregue esta la foto del muchacho y un número para que se comuniquen por si tienen alguna noticia. No queda otro asunto, así que no le quito más tiempo su profesor, gracias por su cooperación._

_Sin más se marchó dando paso a al profesor, que luego de unas palabras sobre el tema, dio por comenzada la clase. Aunque el azabache no escuchaba nada desde hacía un rato. Era él. De eso no le cavia duda, en la foto se lo veía sonriendo levemente, con sus enormes esmeraldas brillando y su cabello castaño como siempre lo había visto, "No puede ser…", pensó, "Por eso es que no lo había visto en estos días…", se apresuró a levantarse, y ante la sorprendida mirada de sus compañeros y del mismo educador, salió corriendo al pasillo para alcanzar al oficial._

_-¡Hatketsu-san!-grito en medio del pasillo, el oficial se volteó esperando que llegara-Podría decirme… cuando fue la última vez que lo vieron-pregunto lo menos alterado que pudo, y que para el directivo no era más que mera curiosidad._

_-Una de sus compañeras dijo haberlo visto hace dos días en la biblioteca escolar-su pecho se estrujo un poco-… dijo que le había dado un recado de su madre, y que esté salió a su casa casi de inmediato, pero nunca llegó a tal lugar-el adolecente mantuvo la mirada gacha-¿Te encuentras bien niño?_

_-S-Si, no se preocupe. Gracias por responder-sin más se dio la vuelta para regresar a su salón, el hombre siguió rumbo a otra aula, pero el azabache no entro a la suya. Se quedó un momento junto a la puerta, y luego fue caminando con pasos arrastrados hasta la biblioteca. _

_Abrió la puerta notando el silencio y la falta de personas en está, camino de la misma manera hasta la silla que siempre ocupaba y se quedó allí sentado un momento, movió su mano a su bolsillo sacando el volante que tenía escrito "DESAPARECIDO", junto con otros datos y números que no le importaron; no despegaba su vista de la foto del castaño, de sus ojos brillantes y su expresión infantil. Sin poderse contener se derrumbó, no lloró, pero su alma se envolvió en un vació que hundió más su corazón, apagando la luz que había comenzado a surgir en él._

_-Ritsu…-murmuro dolido, tapando sus ojos con una mano, mientras la otra sostenía la "fotografía", la unica imagen, que le recordaría al menor._

* * *

><p><strong><em>YYY? guto? bueno de todos modos es como un proyecto raro, dejen sus comentarios sean buenos malos no importa :D<em>**

**_Gracias por leerlo, *Reverencia*_**


	2. Reencuentro Desconocido

_***entra bebiendo alcohol y cantando*No estaba muerta! Andaba de parranda!**_

_**Holaaaa...! :D?**_

_**Comentare todo al final, que lo disfruten. :D**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1;<strong>_

_**Reencuentro desconocido.**_

_**.**_

_**Diez años después…**_

_**. **_

Los sonidos de la ciudad estaban más calmados que el día anterior cuando salió de trabajar, quizás era porque su hora de salida había pasado hacia más de dos horas. El cielo ya se había oscurecido, y las luces de los edificios también lo hacían. Se veía a varios chicos con sus uniformes que salían de alguna librería o un café, y algunos pasaban, sin percatarse, frente al edificio de una de las más grandes editoriales de la ciudad, o del país. La entrada, aún abierta y con las luces prendidas, mostraba al guardia dormido.

El sonido de pasos resonaban en el piso del edificio, que ya se encontraba casi vacío, además de un par de editores de otro sector, a los que saludo con un movimiento de la mano.

-Sensei, iré a buscarla el sábado para la firma de autógrafos-esperó el ascensor mientras escuchaba hablar a la autora-… Si, de acuerdo, nos vemos, cuídese-sin más colgaron ambos el aparato, el editor subió al elevador para marcar el último piso hacia abajo, el del estacionamiento, para entrar a su auto e irse a casa.

Las calles estaban algo desiertas por la hora, eran cerca de las diez de la noche, las luces le daban un cierto aspecto encantador y hasta nostálgico, llevaba años recorriendo las mismas calles y lugares, todo porque su vida giraba en torno a su trabajo y en ciertas ocasiones, en la bebida, no era un maldito alcohólico, pero le ayudaba bastante en días difíciles. Tomó su celular y marcó el número que llevaba diez años llamando; no contestaron y por ir conduciendo no volvió a intentarlo pero al estar cerca del edificio lo intento de nuevo, y luego de tres pitidos contestaron.

-¿Hola? ¿Saga-kun?

-Hatketsu-san, deje de agregarle el "kun" a mi nombre, tengo veintiocho años, además no es Saga es Takano-dijo molesto.

-Lo siento Takano-san, es la costumbre-dijo divertido.

-No importa, solo llamaba para…

-Sí, se para que me llamas, y te tengo la misma respuesta de siempre; No, aún no sabemos nada de Onodera, y te vuelvo a repetir que no te vayas a involucrar en su búsqueda, porque puedes traer problemas para su familia.

-¿Pero nada de nada?-pregunto desilusionado, aparcando el automóvil en el estacionamiento del edificio.

-Nada…-repitió resignado, hubo un momento de silencio en la línea antes de que el oficial soltara un suspiro de cansancio-… Muchacho, ya pasaron diez años, es muy difícil que encontremos a tu amigo…

-No es mi amigo-dijo apretando el aparato.

-Sí, lo sé, me contaste sobre la relación que tenían… pero ya debes seguir adelante ¿No crees?

-No quiero el sermón de siempre Hatketsu-san, sé que es algo inútil según su punto de vista pero para mí no lo es-pronuncio con tono enojado-No pienso darme por vencido hasta que encuentren a Ritsu… vivo-recalco y sin más colgó el teléfono una vez se abrieron las puertas del ascensor hacia el pasillo de su apartamento, camino mientras sacaba sus llaves y antes de meter la correcta, sintió unos pasos acerca de él y alcanzo a ver a la señora que vivía en el mismo piso, y que le levantaba a la mano para que le prestara atención.

-¿Cómo estas, muchacho?-dijo como saludo amable la señora, era dos cabeza más baja que el azabache, un poco robusta y de cabellos castaño al igual que sus ojos, aunque ya tenía algunas canas.

-Buenas noches, señora-devolvió el muchacho-¿Necesita algo?-cuestiono.

-Nada, nada, solo te venía a decir que seguro mañana veras muchas cajas en el pasillo-sonrió-van a ocupar el departamento a un lado del tuyo.

-Ah-pronuncio-¿Una pareja quizás?-dijo divertido, la señora también rio.

-No, parece que es solo un muchacho-se dio la vuelta despidiéndose con una leve inclinación-seguro lo reconocerás-comento parándose un momento-… no todos los días se mudan chicos jóvenes al edificio…-y se perdió de la vista del ojimiel.

-Creo que el último fui yo…-murmuro para sí mismo, cuando entro al departamento.

Dejo las llaves en el mueble que tenía a un costado y encendió la luz del pasillo. Dejo los zapatos en el gekan, y fue prendiendo las luces del departamento hasta llegar a su habitación. Dejo todas sus cosas en su lugar, se puso cómodo y volvió a la sala; se paró en el lumbral de está mirando el cuadro que se encontraba en la repisa de la pared-la cual había colocado hacia unos cuatro años-. Se acercó como siempre; con dolor. Tomo el marco entre sus manos y contemplo el rostro que allí estaba por unos instantes mientras pasaba las yemas de los dedos por el cristal que la cubría.

Era un recuerdo congelado.

"_Saga-Sempai…"_

Eran las imágenes que lo torturaban.

"_Mire, Sempai…"_

Era un rostro que amaba, pero que lo destrozaba cada vez que lo contemplaba.

"_¡Me-M-Me gusta Sempai!"_

Observo con detenimiento los ojos esmeraldas que despedían ternura, la leve sonrisa que mostraba y el tierno, pero leve, sonrojo que se veía. Esa expresión, aunque la vio pocas veces porque siempre tenía la mirada gacha, lo llenaban de sentimientos alegres y dolorosos, de sentimientos que quería enterrar pero que nunca encontraba el coraje de hacerlo. Se sentó en el sofá con el portarretratos entre las manos, y sonrió tristemente. No era tonto, solo se engañaba y convencía a sí mismo.

Se convencía de que esa era una foto real, y no el folleto que le entrego el policía.

Se convencía de que algún día volvería a verlo.

Se convencía que no pasaba lo que el oficial suponía; que su Ritsu no había muerto en algún accidente.

Una vez intento hablar con la familia de él; gracias a unos compañeros del ojiverde había conseguido su dirección, y se presentó en la puerta de su casa diciendo que era un amigo de la escuela y le recibieron con una triste sonrisa. Esa tarde más que llorar, consoló en silencio a la madre del joven ausente; no se atrevió a decirle que en realidad su hijo se le había declarado, pero le pidió, con los ojos opacos al igual que los de ella, que lo mantuviera al tanto de lo que pasara con la investigación.

"_De acuerdo-le sonrió ella secándose las lágrimas-Dios quiera y este bien…"_

Por raro que suene, él nunca se había fijado que Ritsu vivía rodeado de lujos por así decirlo, pero poco le importo al enterarse. La señora Onodera le había pedido el número de su casa para poder cumplir con su promesa, pero él en cambio le dio el de su celular; lo cual había sido inesperado, sus padres se lo había comprado casi de mala gana cuando se los pidió, solo lo quería para poder hablar con el detective y la dama.

Aunque la vida quiso seguir. Se graduó, y comenzó a buscar donde vivir para estar cerca de la universidad.

Cuando pasaron tres años, recibió una llamada que lo desaliento; la madre del chico dejo de seguir con la investigación. Fue a verla en persona, aunque le tomo trabajo llegar ya que la universidad quedaba algo lejos de la casona, no le dejo pasar. Solo lo recibió en la puerta una nostálgica sonrisa.

"_Como madre nunca lo olvidare Saga-kun, pero son tres años en los que las negativas van marchitando mi corazón-acaricio el rostro del chico que la miraba confundido-Mantendré siempre la esperanza que mi hijo vuelva a mí, pero, no tengo fuerzas para escuchar que él ya no está… vivo-en ese momento se le quebró la voz-… Espero lo entiendas- cerro la puerta y dejo al joven parado fuera con la mirada gacha. Se sentía mal por el muchacho, no se trataron mucho, pero cuando el vino a verla la primera vez pudo notar un dolor muy parecido al que sentía ella, por ello se sentía con la necesidad de disculparse por terminar con la búsqueda de su hijo, aunque ella no se lo disculparse a sí misma."_

No volvió a hablar con ella o verla. Tampoco le encontraba sentido buscarla, por lo que le pidió, o más bien imploro a su manera al detective que no dejara la investigación. Este acepto con la condición que no interviniera ya que los padres del chico no sabían nada, y como familiares podían demandarlo.

Se recostó en el sofá sintiendo el peso del día cobrarle factura. Sus parpados pesaban así que solo se dejo dormir.

* * *

><p><em>Sentía el viento helado golpear contra su ventana, abrió sus parpados encontrándose con su habitación a oscuras pero aun así podía ver un poco. Intento estirarse pero se dio cuenta que sus brazos envolvían algo… a alguien. Levanto un poco su cabeza, mirando las obres castañas que estaban esparcidas en la almohada, sintiendo las leves respiraciones de este entre sus brazos.<em>

_Sonrió mirando sus relajadas facciones y lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, sintiendo su paz regresar y su corazón palpitando fuerte._

_-Rit…-antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre sintió de nuevo el vacio._

_Miro sus brazos, vacios, sin __**él**__, y el escenario cambio._

_Estaba a la salida de la escuela mirando a la calle de enfrente y allí estaba, con su tímida mirada observándolo._

_-¡Saga-sempai!_

_Y todo pasó en cámara lenta, demasiado lenta._

_Los cuatro pasos que dio hacia la calle._

_Las luces._

_El auto._

_Su cuerpo siendo golpeado._

_Y todo se volvió negro._

* * *

><p>-¡RITSU!-se sentó en el sofá, su cuerpo sudaba y se sentía temblar. Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos y trato de calmarse. Maldito sueño. Su vida se había convertido en eso.<p>

Trabajo. Alcohol. Pesadillas. Y recuerdos.

Tapo su rostro con ambas manos y dejo fluir las lágrimas, siempre era así, solo fluían y nada más.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que logro calmarse, busco la foto del castaño encontrándola en el extremo del sofá. La tomo entre sus manos acariciando el vidrio un momento, aunque las pesadillas dolieran no podía evitar sonreír al ver sus ojos.

La dejo sobre la mesa de café y se fue a bañar, no importaba si iba un poco temprano a trabajar.

* * *

><p>Al final, de tan cansado que estaba, salió a la hora de siempre para trabajar ya que hizo sus cosas con demasiada calma. Estaba por tomar su portafolio cuando tocaron el timbre. ¿Quién era a estas horas? Camino hasta la entrada y abrió sin preguntar.<p>

-¿Qué…?-su pregunta quedo en el aire, al igual que el puño del joven.

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder y no los aparto de los contrarios. _Verdes…_

-¿R…?

-Bueno días-saludo el joven inclinándose hacia el frente, dejando que su cabello _castaño _le cubriera el rostro. Cuando se levanto el hombre seguía mirándolo fijamente sin decir nada, y se sonrojo ante ello-So-Soy… Su nuevo vecino, y-yo me mude hoy y quería presentarme-el hombre frente a él seguía sin moverse o hablar, pensaba que incluso había dejado de respirar, al no obtener respuesta solo se volvió a inclinar-Qu-Que tenga lindo día-se aparto de la entrada ajena y volvió a la suya. _Pero un susurro lo detuvo_.

_-Espera…-_el ojimiel salió por fin de su shock y se apresuro a acercarse al castaño-¿Cómo te llamas?-su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. El ojiverde le sonrió y sintió su corazón palpitar tanto que dolía. El chico le tendió la mano y este la tomo, sintiendo como un escalofrió le recorría el cuerpo. _Le llenaba un sentimiento de paz._

_-Mucho gusto…_-su voz sonó suave, _como en aquellos días-…Mi nombre es Haruka…-_su mundo se cayó y su sangre se helo-… _Haruka Shinawa._

_No es él__…_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ahora si...!<strong>_

_**Como estan gente bella? Sinceramente, y desde el fondo de mi corazón, lamento haberme desaparecido y haber dejado todo abandonado :,(**_

_**Han sido meses movidos y complicados la verdad, pero ahora tratare de actualizar y terminar lo que empece.**_

_**Cuentenme! Como estan? Que han hecho? Encontraron el amor? Mataron a alguien? Como esta su kokoro?**_

_**Estas preguntas son las importantes:**_

_**Cual es su banda o cantante favorita/o?**_

_**Que genero de musica les gusta mas?**_

_**Color favorito?**_

**_Y para ser justos las respondo tambien:_**

**_.Fall out Boy, Ed Sheeran, James Arthut, One direction:3 e Iker plan_**

**_.Cualquiera viene bien xD_**

**_.Azul y blanco :3_**

**_Esperen los capitulos de todas mis novelas!_**

**_Gracias por leer! ;3_**

**_Nos leemos luego! besos!_**


End file.
